ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction
Welcome to , the Ultimate Ben 10 Fan Fiction site We currently have '' . *Visit Ben 10 Planet for info on canon aliens, episodes, and things in the real shows. *Go to the Answers site for answers to Ben-10-related questions. *For original comics, click here. *Click here for our forums. *For our brand new chatroom, click here. *For the Facebook page go to Ben 10 Fan Fiction page *The best fan fictions in one convenient place! Did you know... Facts about the series and aliens here. *...that Angel was the very 1st Alien on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki? *...that the Alientrix is really the recalibrated Ultimatrix? *...that the Omnitrix isn't really the one and only still there are tons of Omnitrix made by other characters like Polytrix? *...that Ken Tennyson has a trix called Cryptomatrix? *...that Ken's Cryptomatrix recalibrated into the Helotrix? *...that Hel is a goddess? *...that King Anodyne is the only male Anodyte? *...that Zynon is the third smartest being in the universe? *...that Ultratrix has an ability to shift colors? *...that Sound Wave is the first Ultimate Sonorosian in his family? *...that Queron and Bayore are the only two known Loxivans not imprisoned in the Null Void? *...that Atomix in Sonorosian Adventures his name is pronounced Ah-Doe-Mix? *...that Umbranites can use spells due to them being energy beings made of darkness? *...that Paparo is the least expected villain to actually pose as a threat? *...that Ultimate Goku is the only Noah 10 Ultimate to ascend beyond normal Ultimate? * *Wikia Help *Index * , an alternative to Wiki Activity Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? *The best way to start is just to make your first general episode. *If you are new to Wikia in general, check out Wikia Help. ; Adding content *The following are lists that any user can help out with: ** **Broken Redirects ** (all pages need to be categorized!) ** (ignore Browse if it shows up) ** (ignore BlogListingPage if it shows up) ** (ignore pages beginning with "Help:" and "MediaWiki" if they show up) * is another really easy way to help out. Images speak where words can't. *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. Our Series *Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed Live-Action Series *Ben 10: Alien waves *Ben 10: Team Tennyson *Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens *Ben 10,000: How It All Started *Ben 10: Battle for the ultimatrix *Ben 10: Eternal Forms *Ben 10: Full Power *Ben 10: Infusion *Ben 10: Multi Trixes *Ben 10: The Power of 10 *Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix 2 *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX *Ben 10: Ultimate Team Tennyson *Ultimatrix Overdrive! Season 1 *Ultimatrix Overdrive! Season 2 *Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles *Brandon 10 *Den -10 *Jimmy 10 *Kate Underlocke Rampage *Ken 10 *Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution *KrisTen *Lyon 9: Opposite Alien *Nick 10 *Noah 10 (Solo28) *Omni-World *Plumbers *Project Advena *Question for Ben 10 *Sem 10 *Simien 10 *Sonorosian Adventures *Splix 10 *Stan 14 *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Zen 10 *Zack 10 Our Video Games *See the Video Games category *Ben 10 Ultimatrix Overdrive The Game *Ben 10 Ultimate Team Tennyson: The Game *Ben 10:gigatrix chronicles the game *Ben 10:Ultimate Omnitrix The Video Game *Ultimate Omnitrix: Take no Myster *Ultimate Omnitrix 3: Cosmos Catalysm *Ben 10: Even More Cosmic Destruction *KrisTen: The Game *Josh 10: Alien Karts Wii *Sonorosian Adventures-The Video Game *Noah 10: The Video Game Ben 10 Fan Fiction Newsletter We now have a newsletter! You must subscribe to get them, but the demo issue went to the users on the . It is delivered every two weeks. The next one will be on or about June 18th. Need help? If you need any help with the wiki feel free to contact any of our administrators. Pages for Adpotion These characters, aliens, villains, and/or series have been created by users who are inactive. They are unused, and you can request that one be turned over to you. *Omegatrix *Ken 10: Lost Hero Major Pages *The Home Page (you're already here!) *The Alien arsenal (preserved) *The proposed series list (no page created for it yet) *The Character Portal Featured User Omernoy121 is an admin here, and he's June's featured user. He is currently running three series: ''Simien 10, Den -10, and ''Plumbers''. Vote here... Featured Series Question For Ben 10 is a series created by Brianultimatedragon. It is a talk show type series that follows Brian asking the users a few things about their series, characters, aliens, etc. Read more... Vote here... Featured Alien Harlequin is a Helosptran from Helosptra. He is from Ben 10: Omnifinity. He can fly, read people's minds, stay in water for a long time, and can release laughing gas from his palms. He is also smart. Read more...Vote here... Featured Media thumb|250px|right|As May's featured media, Courtesy of the Red, White, & Blue (by Toby Keith) will be used as an example of featured media. Vote here... Poll of the Week Which is your favorite series? Omni-World Question For Ben 10 Shade 10: Evolutions Plumbers Noah 10 Stan 14 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse